Outdoor structures such as wind turbines, bridges, towers, tanks, and fleet vehicles such as railcars, buses, and trucks are constantly exposed to the elements and must be designed to endure temperature extremes, wind shears, precipitation, and other environmental hazards without significant damage or the need for constant maintenance, which may be time-consuming and costly. Build-up of ice on the substrate may lead to damage or even structural failure.
It would be desirable to provide a method of mitigating ice build-up to protect such outdoor structures and minimize need for repair or replacement.